Chronicles of the Slayer: Carly Simon
by ckendall25
Summary: November 1986. Slayer Carly Simon is informed of a suspected vampire attack in Downtown L.A. She rushes to fulfil her duty, but when the victim is her brother, Carly in drawn into slaying an even bigger threat... *Short Story.* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**AN** I do not own the concept of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, only all the characters in this fanfic. This is my first, so review and tell me exactly what you think. Thank you and enjoy!!

* * *

November 1986

A darkened figure walked briskly down the shady alleyway, the bright moon casting beams of eerie light down upon the grimy ground.

The hooded figure passed a leering prostitute in the shadow of a doorway leading to a block of flats, her yellow almond shaped eyes twinkled in the moonlight. A thin hand protruded from the place where she stood and her forefinger gestured the figure over. But the figure continued down it's path, toward the huddle of people at the far end of the alleyway before a brick wall plastered with moss.

A neon green and pink light for a bar to the building on the right of the alleyway flashed cautiously above a thick metal door and bore the words 'The Slut Hut'. It was not odd to see a sign of this nature down seedy alleyways of the forgotten streets ofL.A, as nobody of a right morale would tread down these ways.

The figure approached the crowd gathered around a barrel which was alight, the bright flames casting shadows which danced across the single brick wall topped with a series of spiralled barbed wire. Numerous heads turned to the figure, their eyes piercing even in the engulfing darkness. A broad shouldered man stepped before the figure from between two of his companions, a long ponytail of silver coloured hair fell across his thick leather jacket.

"Be you Arrius?" The man requested, his voice deep and powerful.

"I am, is this the BlackWing Clan?" Arrius responded, his eyes flicking over the man's sharp and malicious features.

"We are," the man walked around to the wall, his companions shifted and moved from his path, "I am Marcus Harring, I am pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Arrius nodded. He felt as if he should not be there and from what he had heard about the BlackWing Clan he wished that he did not have to be there amongst this notorious clan.

"I am here upon the word of Father Rannusae. He requests a meeting between himself, his advisor and his Diamond Guard and yourself and whomever you wish to bring. Do you accept Father Rannusae's invitation?" Arrius said, he struggled to keep his tone friendly and polite but the thoughts of what this clan had done to innocent people really pressed Arrius' buttons.

Marcus smiled devilishly, the flames which licked the barrel illuminated his thin face and a flicker of an inner demon passed across his face.

"I am delighted at Father Rannusae's request," he raised his thin silver eyebrows, "and I accept his invitation."

A hooded companion of Marcos stepped forward his scarred and hideously disfigured face alight with anger and resentment.

"Master Harring, why have you accepted the invitation? I am sure you know of what distaste this shall bring to our clan. Father Rannusae is in league with the Creepers as you are well aware -"

"Torelli, hold your tongue." Master Harring commanded, his icy eyes glaring to his companion whom nodded submissively and retreated to his spot beside a pair of his piers whom both whispered in almost inaudible voices.

"Master Harring, on behalf of Father Rannusae we thank you for your acceptance. We expect to see you at precisely eleven thirty at the Golden Lion Hotel on November 15th. Goodnight." Arrius concluded, and with those words he turned on his heel and strode down the alleyway to the smirk of Master Harring and the taunts and jeers of his companions.

The prostitute whom still lurked in the shadows hissed and withdrew into the door she had leant against, her yellow eyes consumed by the darkness.

* * *

"Carly? Carly, you home?" Carol Simon called, into her apartment. She shrugged at an absence of a reply from her daughter and walked from the narrow hallway into the small square kitchen to her immediate left.

Carol sighed and placed her grocery bags onto the kitchen counter, she was extremely tired and wanted a really long bath. It was ten fifteen at night and she had had to visit 7/11 for emergency milk, bread and eggs, Carly would be exceptionally perplexed if she couldn't have her morning intake of cereals. Sparing a thought of her second eldest child, where was she?

"Carly? Madison?" Carol called, as she bent down and placed the fresh pint of milk into the fridge.

"Mom?" Came a meek voice from the doorway directly behind Carol.

"Madison sweetie did I wake you?" Carol asked as she turned to her youngest child whom rubbed her pale blue eyes, her plait of long black hair a frizz down the front her petite pink pyjamas.

"Yeah, I feel asleep watching T.V. Eric was with me but I think he left with his friends." Madison groaned, her eyes slid in and out of focus as she pulled out a chair beside the small circular dining table and sat down.

Carol gritted her teeth at Madison's news. Her third eldest child, Eric, was only fourteen but took on a persona of a nineteen – year – old, staying out until midnight, breaking his curfew of nine thirty and persistent on breaking any possible rules set forth by his mother. Basically, a typical teenage boy. But she had experienced the habits of such a person by her eldest child Aaron, whom turned twenty five just three days ago and was living the high life in Las Vegas as a restaurant manager.

"Okay Madison, where's Carly?" Carol asked, as she ran a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"She's in her room I think." Madison replied, as she yawned loudly and hopped off her seat. "I'm beat mom, night." She exited into the living room then through to her bedroom. Carol shook her head and reached to the wall mounted phone.

She tapped in Eric's best friend Cole's number, a series of digits she knew by heart due to countless nights like these, and pressed the 'Call' button. She held the phone to her ear. Thirty seconds, no answer. Sixty seconds, no answer. Ninety seconds -

"Hello?" Came Cole's mom's voice, to Carol's sigh.

"Hi Jeanette it's Carol Simon. Is Eric there?"

"Of course I'll just go and call him." Jeanette said. There was a pause where Carol could hear the unmistakable sounds of a blaring television.

"Hello?" Eric said, tonelessly.

"Eric, do you know what time it is? You were supposed to be home nearly an hour ago!" Carol exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm two blocks away I'll be home soon."

"Not soon, now! And I don't care how far away you are just get home! You know this neighbourhood Eric, you know what's happened! All those attacks, completely drained -"

"Alright mom, I'll be home in five, chill." Eric said, airily. Carol envisioned her son rolling his eyes and pulling that expression he often did when he gave in. Carol arched an eyebrow and closed her eyes.

"Okay, but get home before eleven, I'm not having another all-nighter from you Eric. You hear?"

"Yes mom, I'll be home." And he hung up. Carol lowered the phone and placed in on the wall mount. She reached into the remaining grocery bag and pulled out the loaf of wholemeal bread then retrieved the eggs, her brow furrowed.

She placed the dairy product on the counter, her curiosity finally getting the better of her. She walked through into the living room and turned right to another small hallway. The door directly before her led to Carly's bedroom and she could hear no noise of the usual blaring music or the natter of her daughter to one of her friends.

Carol approached the door and knocked lightly on the wood.

"Carly? You in there?" No answer. Carol reached for the door knob and pushed. There was no sign of her whatsoever, amongst the violet interior of the bedroom and the numerous posters of rock bands and idols. A lampshade in the far left corner of the room illuminated it's surroundings drawing Carols attention to the window which was wide open, the light pink curtains fluttered in the breeze. Carol shook her head. Another one of Carly's late night stunts just like her younger brother. However she tended to vanish late at night a lot more often now, but whenever Carol attempted to get close to her daughter and question her whereabouts, she would somehow turn mysteriously deaf and turn away.

Carol retreated from the bedroom and shut the door, the light snores of Madison trickled down the small hallway from the door to her right.

* * *

Carly Simon raced down the dark street, her long blonde hair whipped in a ponytail behind her.

She had received a tip off from Arrius, he had seen a group of them lurking around two blocks away and Carly knew full well where her youngest brother was. She tightened her grip on the weapon in her left hand which dug a few loose splinters into her palm. She winced but it would heal in no time, thanks to her powers as the Slayer.

Carly rounded a corner then stopped abruptly. A group of dark figures were crouched and huddled around a gasping black mass whose hand clawed the pavement as if searching for a saviour. And she had arrived. Carly raised the stake and sped forward she drew up close to the figure directly before her and plunged the stake into the left of it's back. With a screech like a bat, the figure burst into a cloud of dust. A vampire.

It's companions leapt to their feet and jumped at Carly, their large feral eyes gleamed in the moonlight, their fangs glinted with blood. Carly twirled around and roundhouse kicked the nearest vamp directly in the face whom yelled in frustration and collapsed into a clutter of garbage cans. The second vamp lashed out and struck Carly in the stomach with a hard punch which sent her flying to the sidewalk. She quickly regained her posture and, as the vamp leaped onto her chest, she reached up and staked it through the heart.

Carly shook off the dust which caked her clothes and hair then rapidly leapt to her right upon the throw of another punch by the snarling third vamp. She rounded the darkened figure sprawled on the floor without even a glance to it's lifeless face, and sprinted toward the vamp she kicked into the garbage cans. It had a rotted banana skin smeared down the side of it's blood splattered face to which Carly felt almost empathic. She gritted her teeth and, to the vampires utmost surprise, staked it in the chest.

Carly spun around and spotted the remaining vamp suckling on the figures left wrist, an attempt to feed before it's demise. It's eyes flicked to the girl, then it stood, a trickle of blood seeping out of the corner of it's mouth. Carly cocked her head to one side like an inquisitive child then, to the vampires complete bewilderment, she threw the stake like a javelin. The weapon sped forward like a bullet and pierced the vamp through the heart. It exploded, and left flutters of ash and dust in the light summer breeze.

The Slayer sighed and walked to the fallen stake. She picked up the weapon and slid it into the belt of her jeans. Her heart raced in her chest, even after she had staked those suckers, as she was usually calm on a night like this. But it wasn't the thought of the undead roaming the darkened streets of L.A at night that scared her, it was something much worse and she hoped it had not become a reality. She inhaled deeply then turned to the motionless body on the ground before her, her muscles tense her heart beat so fast it felt as if it would explode.

Her eyes came to the face of the body and a massive weight dropped in her stomach. It was Eric. His large hazel coloured eyes were large and frozen in a wide shock, his face was expressionless and pale and blood caked his entire head. His arms were sprawled out beside him, his wrists were slit and chewed at and puddles of more blood surrounded his dark cropped hair. Carly could feel the hot tears slide down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees and knelt beside her brother. She feebly felt for a pulse at his gaping wrists but withdrew when she quickly felt the spasm of horror jump up within her throat.

Carly began to sob, louder and louder then screamed with grief. She refused to accept it, she denied he was dead, he couldn't be, it was Eric. She cried and cried then fell onto his chest. Her sobs pierced the still night air.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly pushed open the door to the small bookshop which tinkled as she entered.

Shelves of books and novels lined the two walls on either side of the bookshop and a polished wooden counter stood at the far opposite end of the tiny room. A door beside the right bookshelf led to the occult section Carly knew so well and another door behind the counter led to the stock room and petite kitchen.

Carly breathed in the scent of books and peppermint, two combinations of smells she admired dearly.

"Eddie? You in?" Carly called, into the deserted bookshop. Beams of golden sunlight streamed in through the two windows above the left bookshelf and radiated a warm glow upon the cyan carpet. "Eddie?"

"H – hello? Carly is that you?" Came Eddies muffled voice from the stock room behind the counter. Carly grinned and walked through the patches of sunlight then opened the thin wooden door into the small room. Eddie Diaz was bent over a large cardboard box and was sorting through a number of ridiculously thick books and volumes as he grunted and groaned. Carly giggled and watched him pile up four volumes of _A __Dummy's Guide to Wicca _beside him on another large cardboard box.

He finally stood after another whole minute of hard book relocating and turned to the laughing teenage girl.

Eddie placed his hands on his hips. "Alright, alright, very funny Carly."

"No, it's just you're like a old fogey, it's hilarious." Carly snorted. Eddie raised his eyebrows then ran a hand through his brown hair. He walked to the three counters of the kitchen and flicked on the kettle which immediately began to boil the water within it. Eddie inhaled deeply and decided to ask, much to his dismay.

"So, how – how was the funeral?"

Carly felt a knot twist in her stomach at the mention of Eric's funeral three days ago, a week since his death. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes just at the thought of it.

"It, was okay, I guess. It was what he would've wanted." Carly nodded. She sat on a rickety chair beside the door and tucked a few strands of blonde hair behind her ears.

"Good, good, I'm glad. I've been meaning to ask you, did the vamps you killed that night, give you any information on which clan they had belonged to?" Her Watcher asked. Carly shook her head sadly, she didn't want to even begin to think of the events of that night which haunted her throughout her dreams. His lifeless face...

Carly looked up at her Watcher and more memories flooded back to her as she studied his olive green eyes. She remembered the time when she was called, it was at a parent – teacher night when she was sixteen and a mysterious man approached her in the school parking lot with mom. He took her to one side and explained to her that she was the Slayer and was destined to defeat the evil which consumed the world at that very moment.

Carly recalled the night of her first slay, it was two months after Eddie had explained her destiny, and she took out a female vamp after weeks of training right here in the stock room. She shuddered and placed her head in her hands. Why her? Why was she chosen?

"Carly? Carly you okay?" Eddie called, his brisk voice snapped Carly out of her wandering thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm cool." Carly mumbled. Eddie smiled reassuringly and pored the boiling water from the kettle into a cup he had received from the small sink. The jingle of the door out front rung across into the store room. Carly jumped to her feet.

"I'll get it," she said and disappeared into the shop. Eddie quickly opened the draw just before him and retrieved a rectangular silk patterned box. He flicked it open and pulled out a small phial of amber coloured liquid. With a deep sigh, Eddie popped off the cap and pored precisely three drops into the water. He apologised silently to the Slayer then returned the phial to its home and placed the box into the drawer. He selected a teabag from the small pot beside the kettle and prepared the cup of tea, guilt and resentment flooded through him. He hated having to strip the Slayer of her powers slowly like a virus but it had to be done. It had to be done for her sake. As a Slayer.

Eddie took the cup of tea and backed out of the store room, his eyes locked onto the deep brown liquid. Somehow, Carly hated milk in her tea a factor Eddie found exceptionally strange but, beggars can't be choosers.

The Slayer was in conversation with Arrius, their local informative. Still to this day, Arrius' features gave Eddie the heebie jeebies. He had one long scar which ran from his left temple and across his left eye which sagged hideously. The scar rounded his nose and ended on the curve of his lip, which hung limply. His piercing blue eyes swept toward Eddie and a crooked smile dawned on his face.

"Ah, Eddie, nice to see you." His voice was demanding and stern.

"Good afternoon, Arrius."

Carly turned to her Watcher, an excited expression on her face. "Eddie, Arrius was just telling me that he met with Master Harring the week before and -"

"I see, have you gained any information on the BlackWing Clan?" Eddie interrupted to Carly's hurt expression.

"I didn't. But as I am in league with Father Rannusae, he requested a meeting with Master Harring on grounds I believe to unite the surrounding clans of this area. They are meeting tomorrow at eleven thirty at the Golden Lion Hotel." Arrius explained.

Eddie nodded. Master Harring was extremely dangerous and powerful as the head of the BlackWing Clan and also a notorious vampire whom had turned hundreds in his lifetime. The Watchers Council had Master Harring on the top of their most wanted list and Carly was the most appropriate candidate to send the vampire to the crusty pits of hell where it belonged. But the Watchers Council would know, and arrangements would be made without doubt...

"Eddie I've already decided, we're going tomorrow. I'm taking him down." Carly said, as she casually observed her nails.

"I agree Carly but we must begin training right away, I am sure that Master Harring shall be a worthy opponent. You know of his reputation." Eddie warned. Carly nodded enthusiastically and Eddie spotted that twinkle of determination in her eye. The twinkle that spurred him on to not reveal her fate.

Arrius grimaced. "It isn't gonna be easy Carly. Master Harring is well connected, he could kill you like a shot with all his cronies."

Carly cocked an eyebrow. "I've taken down three clan leaders Arrius, I'm perfectly capable of staking this sucker, trust me." Not quite, thought Eric, the phial of the power draining liquid popped up within his minds eye.

"Alright, I shall meet you both here tomorrow night at eleven sharpish. Don't be late we have to be there early to prepare." Arrius instructed and, with a glance to the Slayer and her Watcher, he swept from the bookshop.

"Phew," Carly said as the door tinkled shut, "that guy scares the hell outta me."

"You're telling me, you didn't know him when he had no scar running down his face." Eddie shivered. Arrius had a brutal reputation around these neighbourhoods, he worked with the most feared and gave people what they needed for a price. If a Watcher needed information he was the man to ask.

"Anyway, drink up," Eddie said, indicating to the steaming cup, "whilst I set up your training equipment." He turned and made to the stock room door but stopped and looked behind his shoulder. He watched as Carly sipped at the cup then relaxed her shoulders. Eddie sighed then disappeared through into the stock room.

* * *

Carly tip-toed through the apartment door and silently closed it behind her.

The lamp on the end table at the far left corner of the small hallway radiated a dim light and it was completely silent within the apartment. Carly slipped off her sneakers and looked around the left doorway into the kitchen. It was empty apart from Buddy, Madison's tabby cat, whom was lapping up milk from his tiny tin bowl.

The Slayer placed down her bag full of her smelly training clothes by her sneakers and crept into the kitchen. With his back to her, Aaron was sat at the dining table and was sobbing. His usual slicked back shiny brown hair was a mess around his shoulders and he was in his white waiters shirt and black pants.

"Aaron?" Carly said. Her eldest sibling jumped in surprise then turned in his seat, his eyes were red and blotchy and tears streaked his handsome face.

"Hey Carly," he said then quickly turned in the opposite direction and wiped his eyes with the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. Carly felt utterly heartbroken, it pained her so much to see her family so upset because of the demons she failed to kill at the right time. She bustled forward and hugged her brother as she felt him shake with sobs before her.

"Everything will be okay Aaron, I promise. Eric will be avenged." Aaron pushed his eldest sister from her grip and stared at her as if she was a stranger he had just encountered.

"What do you mean avenged? Do you know the people who killed him?" Aaron demanded.

"I – no, I meant that -"

"Carly if you know something you have to tell us."

"I – no Aaron I don't know anything, but -"

"Carly! Tell me, what is it?" Aaron yelled. Carly scrambled backwards in shock as he leapt to his feet.

"Aaron, I -" she contemplated to tell him that she was a Slayer, but what would he say? What would he do? "I'm a Slayer, Aaron. I found Eric and I killed his murderers, they were vampires."

A silence settled between the two siblings. A silence of complete disbelief.

"What are you talking about Carly? Vampires don't exist." Aaron mumbled, a look of complete scepticism upon his face as he sunk back into his seat.

"I swear Aaron it's true! That's how Eric died, he had the blood drained from him! What kind of a person would cut someone's wrist open and eat him like they did? A vampire, Aaron!" Carly protested. Aaron shook his head as if he refused to believe what his sister had said.

"I don't believe you Carly. What is a Slayer anyway? What do they do?" Aaron shot back, his eyes now narrowed.

"Fine." Carly stated and she turned and marched to one of the four drawers into the kitchen counters. She pulled open the third near the fridge and retrieved a sharp butcher's knife. She turned to Aaron and held it above her left index finger.

"Carly what are you doing?"

"Proving you wrong, that I am the Slayer." She brought the knife down and cut herself below her fingernail. Immediately blood spouted from the wound and began to drip to the tiled floor. She winced and held it out to her brother. Almost seconds after she had cut, the wound began to heal and the bleeding stopped. Aaron gaped at her finger, his mouth dangling open almost humorously.

"How did you -"

"I told you, I'm the Slayer. I have a faster healing ability than normal people I always have." She rolled her eyes at her brother's expression. "Look, before I was called I was a Potential Slayer just like thousands of other girls all round the world. Once a Slayer is killed then another is immediately called to take her place, that's the way it works, you understand?" Aaron nodded.

"Well, when I was sixteen I was approached by my Watcher Eddie and he told me everything I just told you. I reacted exactly the same way as you, trust me." Carly finished, her eyebrows raised.

Aaron shook his head as if he attempted to shake off a troublesome fly. "So – so, you like kill vampires and stuff? And you didn't want to be a Slayer or anything, you were just chosen?"

"Exactly."

"And you get to like, pull their guts out?"

"Sort of."

"And chop their heads off?"

"Like, duh that's another way to kill them."

"And rip out their -"

"Alright Aaron you get the picture!" Carly exclaimed. Aaron nodded, as if now he had finally accepted the undeniable truth.

"Cool."

"Not cool, when you can't even rescue your own brother from being eaten by the thing you've fought against for the past two years." Carly hissed, bitterly.

"So are you gonna tell mom?"

"Tell me what?" Came Carol from the kitchen doorway Madison at one side and another bag full of groceries in one hand. Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously at her daughter but Carly mustered up the most convincing facial expression she could.

"Tell you - that," she glanced at Aaron for help.

"That...Carly has a boyfriend."

"What!?" Carly exclaimed, shocked that her brother had managed to think up a lie as fast as that.

"Oh," Carol shrugged and placed the grocery bag onto the counter. "Well, that's good sweetie but don't do anything I wouldn't." Carly sighed with relief then sat next to her brother at the dining table. Madison skipped past into the living room which was followed by the blare of a theme tune to an annoying cartoon from the television.

Carly watched her mother put away the groceries she had received and studied her mothers face. It was a lot more wrinkled than usual. She seemed more older and wiser, due to the loss of her youngest son Carly concluded. That was when Carly realised. Tomorrow night, the night of the meeting between Master Harring and Father Rannusae, she would stake every one of those damn vampires that cared to show up. Hell hath no fury like a Slayers scorn.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie turned and locked the door of his bookshop behind him then stood in the humid L.A night of November 15th.

He waited and looked up and down the empty street, the darkened row of flats across the road looming like a faceless monster. Eddie leaned against the door of his shop and contemplated on what the night lay ahead for himself and his Slayer. He had trained her well and Master Harring would have a fine difficult task of annihilating her. But the liquid. The power draining solution would be taking effect right now, but all in preparation...

"Hey Eddie," came Carly's voice as she appeared from the corner beside the bookshop. The Watcher turned to his Slayer and observed her face. She was scared. Her eyes fell to her feet then slid back up again, a sure sign Eddie knew was that she was calculating also, deciding on a plan of action to defeat Master Harring.

"Carly?"

Her wide blue eyes flicked upwards. "Yeah? I'm totally cool, what ya talking 'bout? I'm so relaxed its unbelievable this Master – guy – thing ain't got nothing on me ya hear? I'm totally cool okay?"

Eddie just needed to look at her for the Slayer to sigh and hunch her shoulders. "Okay I'm stressed alright? I ain't ever faced a vamp like this before. I thought it'd be a piece of cake but I'm beginning to think it isn't. I feel like crap," she sighed and clapped a hand to her forehead. Eddie guilty glanced to the pavement but then spun around at the sound of footsteps.

Arrius was striding toward them, the hood of his long sweeping coat drawn above his shadowed face. He pulled it down and stood in the moonlight, his narrowed eyes searching the couple.

"You brought weapons Eddie?" Arrius asked.

Eddie nodded then opened the inside of his coat. "Sure have," he had three stakes attached to the inside of the coat along with a bottle of holy water stuffed inside a small pocket. On the left side of his coat was an axe and a few knives. Arrius nodded approvingly then glanced at Carly.

Like a mischievous schoolgirl, Carly rolled her eyes then emptied her pockets. She had two stakes, a minute bottle of holy water and the butchers knife she had cut herself with in front of Aaron.

"Good, I'm glad you have thought ahead for tonight. The last Slayer, well -"

"Hey!" Carly exclaimed, outraged. "The last Slayer probably did one hell of a job okay? So don't even dare talk crap about her! You don't even know what it's like to take this on, jeez..."

Arrius cocked a thick eyebrow. "I like your attitude Slayer. You're strong headed." Carly pouted and raised her chin then folded her arms.

"We have no time to stand around and talk, come on." Eddie demanded, indicating to his stationary car just beside the trio. He retrieved his key from the outer pocket of his coat and pressed the small button. The cars lights flashed an orange as it unlocked. Eddie rounded to the drivers side and got in. Arrius followed into the passengers seat and Carly sighed. This was it. The largest fight of her life. And none shall leave there alive, or dead.

* * *

The old Ford pulled up across the road from the magnificent Golden Lion Hotel the two life sized golden lion statues situated within the hotel just behind the large glass entrances.

Carly sat on the back seat of the car and eyed the hotel with apprehension. She couldn't spot Master Harring within or outside the hotel but her attention was turned to three large black Chryslers which pulled up within the crescent shaped drop off point. Master Harring emerged from the first, his long ponytail of silver hair swinging in the moonlight. His eyes swept around the surrounding area then he disappeared inside the hotel. Following from the remaining two Chryslers, were six hooded men Carly instantly concluded were vampires, she felt that ripple of familiarity up her spine.

"Alright, now we wait for Father Rannusae. Carly!" Eddie called as he turned in his seat to the Slayer whom whipped out one of her stakes and reached for the door.

"I just can't wait to stake that sucker," Carly hissed, as she sunk back into her seat and twisted the thick stake in her hands.

Arrius laughed heartily. "Oh Slayer you are a character aren't you?" "Yeah, well, I've gotta duty to fill so I'm gonna want to do it to the best I can." Upon Carly's words, Eddie shushed them to silence and pointed to two white Chevrolet SUV's which pulled up behind the three Chryslers.

A tall, robed, man stepped out of the first Chevrolet with a high cheekbone and black hair tied into a tight bun upon the top of his head. He was followed by two more men in the same strangely patterned robe but both with no hair whatsoever. In the second Chevrolet emerged six women dressed in blood red skin suits which shone from the light from within the hotel. They all carried long cases by their sides like and all looked murderous. With a sweeping glance like Master Harring, Father Rannusae and his associates all turned and entered the hotel.

"And that, Carly, is Father Rannusae. He is the head of the Diamond Clan and the founder of the Rannu religion."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "I'm guessing midnight sacrifices, kinda female orientated and a lot of pagan type rituals?"

"Correct. But be warned Carly, Father Rannusae -"

"Is in league with the Creepers, a clan of highly dangerous Bludrun demons. Although the Diamond Clan are not vampires unlike the BlackWing Clan, they have connections. Father Rannusae does not expect me to be here today, I'm just his - lapdog." Arrius sighed, his eyes shifting across the magnificent hotel on the other side of the scarcely busy road.

"You gotta plan Eddie? I'm too preoccupied on how to murder Master Harring exceptionally slowly and painfully." Carly growled.

"Well, we are going to enter through the back entrance, as I have a key card from when I worked there before I joined the Watchers Council. When we get inside, there's a corridor for the employees, toilets, changing rooms, coffee rooms, the usual. Beyond this there is a flight of stairs to the main building and then the conference rooms to the left. I guarantee that is where they shall have their meeting." Eddie explained as he shifted in his seat to Carly. She nodded rapidly. She just wanted to get in there and tear off their heads.

"Look, can we go now? I'm growing old sat here."

"Alright, Eddie lead the way." The Watcher opened his car door then got out and stealthily made his way across the road to the pavement on the other side. Carly followed and Arrius brought up the rear, looking swiftly around the deserted street.

Eddie rounded the hotel and came to the grimy alleyway to the back of the large building. Stacks of rubbish bags and trash cans littered the alley and it stunk of cigarette butts and rotten meat. Two uniformed waiters were chatting loudly and smoking, their backs up against the brick of the hotel. Eddie gestured Carly over and pointed to the two men. She nodded and grinned. The Slayer slipped forward then crouched behind a trash can and, faster than a slink blonde ferret, she whipped forward and struck both waiters with one shot to the back of the neck making them keel over unconscious.

Carly leant against the wall and clutched her stomach. She felt weak and queasy. What the heck was wrong with her? She hadn't felt as bad as this since she was called and that was two years ago. She waved off any stray possibility and brought it to a cold. That's all it was, a cold.

Eddie ran up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Carly?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little – crap." Carly mumbled. Eddie glanced away guiltily then approached the door. He kicked aside the knocked out waiters and pulled out the key card from the inside of his jacket. He swiped it down the metal parting and the door swung open. Arrius rushed forward and disappeared inside followed by a muttering Carly then a nauseous Eddie.


	4. Chapter 4

The trio entered the hotel and all looked rapidly around.

Just as Eddie told, there was a long stretching corridor then ended in large double doors. To either side of the corridor numerous doors led off into what Eddie described, the employees rooms. It was presently silent, but all of Carly's senses screamed alert.

"Carly you go first, flit across to that cart and wait for us to join you. Glance into the rooms, just in case." Eddie whispered. Carly nodded then flitted forward before the first two doorways then crouched behind the indicated cart before the third doorway. She peered above the cart and looked into the coffee room. No–one. It was almost like luck was on their side tonight, as there was no-one within the changing room nor the male toilets.

Carly waved for Eddie and Arrius to come forward as she felt a firm hand clamp down upon her shoulder. She grabbed her assailant and lifted with all her might. The person flew upwards and landed with a shattering crash upon the cart, towels and uniforms flying like scattering birds through the air. Carly jumped to her feet and whirled around. Just as she suspected, three more guards came hurtling down the corridor their features twisted horrifically to that of a vampire. Immediately, Carly pulled out her stakes and raced forward. She staked the first vampire within the heart as it screeched in surprise and vanished into dust. Arrius rushed forward and launched a well manoeuvred kick into the second vampires legs. It yelped and fell to the ground. With a swift motion, Carly swung down her stake and plunged it into the fallen vamp.

The third vamp frog leaped over Carly with surprising speed and jumped across the towel covered guard dazed on top of the cart then bolted toward Eddie. Carly yelled in frustration and sprinted forward her stake raised readily above her head. Eddie froze at the sight of the snarling vamp pelting toward him but he thought ahead and pulled out a bottle of holy water. He popped off the cap and threw it at the creature. With a howl like an injured wolf, the vampire fell back and clutched it's burning face. Carly whooped in relief and lifted Eddie up into a bone crushing hug.

"Who's down there?" Came a sudden, gruff voice from the end of the corridor. Eddie grabbed Carly and stuffed her into the men's toilets to their right followed by a panting Arrius whom swore loudly.

They heard pounding footsteps down the corridor. "What the -? My God...Jimmy! Jimmy get the hell down here we have intruders!"

Carly felt a lump rise in her throat as Eddie shoved her into a cubicle. He stared at her for a few desperate moments, which Carly momentarily understood and realised her mission, then closed the door. Carly jumped up onto the toilet lid and raised her feet. She listened then cringed with anger.

"Oh – who the hell are you two?" Came the gruff voice. Carly could literally envision Eddie's calculating expression.

"We are boiler inspectors. We just came by from outside and found the mess out on the corridor. My associate here was just calling the police."

"Likely story I'm sure." The voice dripped with sarcasm. "Hey! I know you! You're Arrius, Father Rannusae's informative!"

"I'm afraid you have me mistaken for somebody -"

"With a face like yours how could I be mistaken?" The voice exclaimed and then started forward. Carly could hear a struggle between Arrius and the man but without the distinguishable sound of fist meeting face. Another set of rapid footsteps came into the bathroom as Carly heard this guard wrestle with Eddie for a few moments.

Carly began to sweat and shake with anger. How could she just sit here and let her Watcher be wrestled away to possibly a gruesome fate? But she had too, if she wanted to take down the BlackWing Leader once and for all and not be caught in the process. The Slayer battled furiously with her conscious as she reached for the door -

"Carly! Kill the leader, save yourself! I shan't die in vain Carly please, just – just do your duty and tell the Council -" Eddie unexpectedly yelled, making Carly jolt backwards. The guard sighed as if a boring advertisement had appeared on the wall before him. Carly then heard a sickening crunch of broken bone then a slit of flesh, making her almost scream in shock. Slowly and agonisingly she could hear a long, drawn out gasp...

Carly sunk to the ground, a hand clasped over her mouth. It couldn't be...it wasn't Eddie surely?

"Jimmy, get that one out of here I'm gonna clean up this mess. Jesus, all over my loafers," the guard grunted. Carly raised her head, fury pulsing through her. She listened for the other guard roughly escort Arrius and twisted the stake in her hands.

"Wow, stakes and holy water, this one came prepared." The guard randomly said, as he loudly threw the bottle of holy water into the sink. Carly took a deep, shaking breath then slowly stood to her feet. She had never, even when faced with an entire posse of vamps, ever felt anger such as this and slowly opened the cubicle door.

The guard was bent over the opposite sink, head bowed, cleaning his hands. To his feet, making Carly recoil and cry even more furiously, was Eddie, his throat cut, a large pool of blood around his head. Images of the night of Eric's death flashed in Carly's mind making her shake as if suffering an extremely painful seizure. Then, with the speed to rival an Olympic athlete, Carly shot forward and, with her eyes rapidly glancing at Eddie's lifeless horrific face, she plunged the stake with all her might into the guard's back.

There was a stiffened gasp as blood spat from the deep wound onto the sink and to Carly's utmost surprise, he was human. She felt pangs of remorse and instant regret but they were dramatically drowned by the raging fury still coursing through the teen. She released her grip as the guard finally slumped forward the collapsed beside her dead Watcher. She gritted her teeth and yanked out the stake then crouched beside Eddie, her eyes observing his unmoving, blank face.

"I'm so sorry, Eddie...I love you..." Carly sobbed. She wiped her eyes and lightly kissed her Watcher's blood speckled forehead then stood to her feet. For what seemed forever she stared at herself in the mirror. Her scruffy blonde hair fell past her shoulders, it had broke from the scrunchie she had tied it with before coming to this god forsaken place. Aaron had got it her...Aaron. And mom, and Madison. She may never see them again and smiled. They all knew that she loved them and hopefully they would forgive her for leaving them like this...

Inhaling deeply, Carly made for the door and bolted through. She rapidly recovered from her silent goodbyes and felt the adrenaline course through her at her mission set before her. And God help her she would complete it. To her far left by the door the hideously burnt vampire was whimpering quietly. He looked up and sneered despite the blood pouring from his face.

It chuckled nastily then attempted to smile. "Poor, stupid, Slayer. All alone, going to die alone. And I hope my master shall have the greatest honour of making sure that you meet a gruesome, violent end," it coughed and slumped a little further down the door.

Carly walked briskly forward then squatted down. "Poor, stupid, vampire. All alone, going to die alone. And the next time you attempt to use some kind of pathetic scaring technique to the Slayer, I suggest you up your game." Carly said and, being the compassionate Slayer she was, thrust the stake through its heart. The vampire burst into dust as Carly wrenched it from the door and stood to her feet. She whirled around and headed for the main building, her business head screwed tightly on to kill every damn blood sucker in the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Carly crouched down and slightly opened the left of the double doors, her heart thumping madly in her chest.

She peered through the gap and spotted the main reception room. To the far right were the huge entrance doors, guarded by the magnificent Golden Lions. A short way from the entrances was the grand staircase, which coiled to the left and disappeared into the ceiling. The reception room was indeed extremely beautiful, with cream and golden interior, gorgeous portraits and landscapes and expensive looking furniture and marble floor.

However Carly's main intention was not an analysis of the hotel, but to find Master Harring undetected. There was no-one around much to Carly's surprise. She quietly and quickly slipped through the doors and hid behind a large exotic plant beside the doors. No-one must enter the employees corridor, Carly instantly concluded, as she looked wildly around for something to bolt the doors shut with. She spotted an unused pipe running on the skirting boards below her and tore a section of the metal off the wall. Grunting, Carly slid the pipe between the handles of the doors and pulled the ends toward her, sealing shut the employees corridor.

The Slayer looked up and down the corridor she had come out to. Two doors down the corridor to her left and two to her right. Using her enhanced hearing abilities, Carly picked up a loud disturbance in the room to her immediate left. She looked rapidly to the reception desk, the receptionist flicking idly through a gossip magazine, then flitted to the thick oak door and pressed her ear against the wood.

"...what do you mean their dead? Who's dead?" Came a deep voice, Carly concluding belonged to Master Harring.

"The Watcher, Master, the Slayer's Watcher Eddie Diaz. Jones slit his throat just moments ago. And John, he had been exposed to holy water and his face -"

"Master Harring, what is the meaning of this?" Another voice said, calmly.

"Father Rannusae Arrius here shall tell us of what is happening." Master Harring growled, sounding clearly outraged. There was a shifting of people and a sudden thunk of flesh meeting jaw.

"Master Harring, your men are loosening on their interrogating techniques." Arrius grunted, spitting something from his mouth.

"Enough. What has happened tonight? Why was the Slayer's Watcher here?" Master Harring commanded.

"Surprisingly Master Harring, I have no idea,"

"Don't play stupid with me Arrius, you were found together. Now tell me what has happened before I become truly enraged!" Master Harring warned. Carly shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't just sit there and listen to Arrius be slaughtered like Eddie, she had to do something, until the time was right.

"Yes, I shall admit that we were found together but I have no idea why he was here tonight. I was here upon grounds of meeting with a client, nothing more."

"I find it extremely strange that you appear to be here upon my meeting with Father Rannusae. The very one you proposed to me a number of weeks ago under Father Rannusae's instruction." Master Harring said.

Arrius chuckled. "I agree, it's a small world after all." Another collision of flesh. Master Harring bellowed in fury and punched Arrius forcefully in the face. Carly jolted as the informative collided into the door.

"Tell me Arrius, what is going on?" Master Harring thundered.

"I hate to repeat myself Master Harring so I shall inform you a fresh piece of information." There was a short pause, followed by a sigh from Master Harring.

"So, what is it?"

"You're going to die, Master Harring. As are your men. And that is why Eddie was here tonight. I believe you are intelligent enough to do the maths in this exceptionally sticky situation." Upon the ending of the last word, a thick sword pummelled through the door making Carly scramble backwards as blood seeped from the crack in the wood.

"Father Rannusae, please stay seated, I shall return in a short while. My men, move out. We're going to find the Slayer and slaughter her like her worthless Watcher. I want blood on my hands tonight, so move." Master Harring instructed, his voice dangerously casual.

Upon his command, Carly could hear the rustle of movement and flitted back behind the exotic plant. Immediately, BlackWing Clan members spilled from the room and ran out to the main entrance.

"Split up. You five, search the topmost floors, you and you, the middle floors and you three the lower floors. The rest of you, search the basements, kitchens and remaining conference rooms. I want her alive." Master Harring commanded. Three vamps ran past Carly into the two conference rooms right before her and she swiftly followed, entering the first.

Carly quietly closed the door and crouched behind a water cooler. A large rounded table stood in the centre of the room, the vamp searching rapidly under it. Numerous filing cabinets stood to either side of the room and a white projection screen filled the far wall to the front of the table. The vamp stood up looked wildly around, checking behind the cabinets and the projection screen. Carly stood to her feet and rounded the table, closer and closer to the vamp. As it bent over the table to check under the leather backed chair, Carly crept forward and pulled the vampire upright.

"No yelling now, we don't want a fuss." Carly hissed and, using the stake to slice across it's neck, she tore off it's head and threw it to the ground nearby its collapsed body.

"Carlton, you in here?"

Carly ducked and scrambled under the table, her eyes locked on the bottom of the opened door. Two pairs of legs were stood at the doorway, as Carly withdrew another two stakes from the interior of her jacket. She aimed with the second then threw. The stake shot through the air and sliced across one pair of the legs, mutilating it's feet. With a howl like a wounded animal the vampire fell.

Carly bolted from underneath the table and plunged a stake into the fallen vampires chest. It exploded as the second vampire screeched with delight and grabbed Carly's hair, throwing her with such brute strength she was sent flying onto the large table. The Slayer grunted as her back collided onto the thick wood, shooting up bolts of pain. The vampire, like a predatory insect, leapt onto the table and scrambled across to Carly whom grinned playfully. She backward rolled and pulled out a shining bottle of holy water. The vampire froze, it's eyes wide in shock.

"Playtime," Carly hissed and, like a grenade, she popped off the cap and threw the grenade. The bottle whipped through the air and burst over the vampire whom attempted to avoid the cascading bottle a little too late. The vamp yelled in frustration and toppled off the table, writhing in pain as the flesh upon it's head began to disintegrate. Carly leapt off the table and left the conference room, closing the doors behind her which luckily muffled the vampires screams of pain.

Instantly, Carly switched to stealth and tiptoed to the doorway into the main reception room. She leant against the wall and peered slightly into the room. Master Harring was stood in the centre, his back to Carly, talking in low voices to someone whom she couldn't see. The Slayer had a funny feeling and it wasn't just her still aching back. She felt weaker than ever, what was happening to her? In all her years of slaying she still never felt as crap as this...

Master Harring's voice intensified. "I see, and what shall I get in return Worthington?"

"You shall see if she is defeated, all in good time." Another voice spoke in a high British accent. Carly felt a chill run up her spine, they couldn't possibly be talking of her, she didn't even know the man Master Harring spoke too.

Master Harring shifted slightly allowing Carly to see her conspirator. It was a man, in a navy blue suit and matching tie. He had a round fatherly like face, but Carly felt that all fatherly qualities of this man were void upon his discussion with Master Harring.

"Good evening Master Harring. And good luck." The man named Worthington said as he nodded then turned and left the hotel. Master Harring threw back his head and laughed, which sent chills up Carly's spine. It had no trace of hilarity within it whatsoever.

Scrambling down the grand staircase came ten of his companions, panting and gasping. One stepped forward, it's face twisted to it's dominant persona.

"There is no sign of the Slayer Master upon any of the floors."

"I see, she has to be here. We have business to take care of." Master Harring grinned, making Carly suddenly shake with anger. She fought back her conscious and stepped into the reception room.

"Well, let's take care of this business then, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Master Harring grinned widely at the stake wielding Slayer and chuckled nastily.

"It is nice of you to join us, Slayer." Master Harring politely enquired. Carly cocked her head to one side and giggled girlishly. This Master guy was really sure of himself.

"Don't mention it, Master Harring. The honours all mine." Carly retorted, grinning. "But you see, I gotta job to do and you're kinda out of luck on the whole killing the Slayer thing."

A maniacal smile crept across Master Harring's face, an expression that chilled Carly to the bone, no matter how much she liked to believe she was in control. "You just don't understand, do you Slayer? This is your Cruciamentum. You were set up to defeat me in order to test your abilities as the Slayer. I believe you have been feeling, a little under the weather?"

Carly felt the thud of realisation drop in her stomach. She refused to believe it. "What the hell are you talking about? I came here to kill you not as a test. It sounds you're the delirious one here."

Master Harring raised his eyebrows. "An associate of mine, from the Watchers Council in England was just here explaining the entire process to me. I apologise Slayer, but you are the delirious one in this situation."

The man. He was from the Watchers Council? He came to set her up in order to kill her? And how did Master Harring know she was ill? Something was going on and she had to find out.

"How – how did you know that I was ill? What's going on?" Carly demanded.

"You are ill because your precious Watcher has been poisoning you in order to temporarily drain your Slayer powers. All in order to face me and test your abilities. Now, how about that offer to take care of business?" Master Harring taunted, satisfaction pasted across his sharp face.

Carly tried to shake off the words echoing throughout her head. She was being poisoned to face this? How could Eddie have done this to her, she was his Slayer! But she realised why Eddie had told her to defeat Master Harring, all in order for her to survive. Although she felt coursing anger toward her deceased Watcher she now understood her duty. Defeat Master Harring and she would be saved. Like a light bulb had pinged over head she understood the Master's haunting words.

"So," Master Harring's face morphed to his vampire form making the hyperventilating receptionist scream and run for cover, "shall we begin?"

Carly grasped her stake and took a deep breath. "On your orders, _Master."_

Master Harring narrowed his eyes then pounded forward, roaring like a lion. Carly braced herself and raised her stake then they collided. Master Harring threw a punch which Carly narrowly avoided and slipped under his huge arm. She twirled around and aimed two powerful roundhouse kicks at her opponents back. Master Harring stumbled forward onto his knees. Carly felt the energy drain from her rapidly after her attack. Eddie's poison must be kicking into full effect...

Master Harring leapt rapidly to his feet and swung around snarling like a rabid dog. Carly attempted to keep her cool but felt a sweat break at her forehead, the first since she began slaying. But this was no ordinary vampire to slay. He was unnaturally stronger. Carly slipped forward and aimed three rapid punches which Master Harring deflected with one swift motion via his arm. Another first. Carly grunted in frustration and flipped around with another kick, the sweat now trickled down her temples.

"Up your game Slayer. I don't feel the excruciating pain of a stake though my heart yet." Master Harring taunted, spurring Carly on to stake his cocky ass.

"Don't worry, you'll be dead soon enough." Carly quipped, aiming a slash with her stake. The wood caught Master Harring across the cheek making him roar in pain. A number of his companions screeched in fury and started forward.

"No, you fools! Stay back, this is our fight!" Master Harring commanded. The BlackWing Clan members froze where they stood, snarling and growling. A sudden eerie silence settled between the Slayer and Master. They were stood feet apart, Carly twisted her stake as Master Harring mopped up the blood from his hollow cheek. He turned his great head toward her.

"Round two, Slayer."

Carly cocked her head then shot forward, darting like a predatory cheetah. Master Arrius reacted fast and grabbed her waist, much to the Slayer's surprise, and vaulted her across the room. Carly went flying through the air and landed painfully upon the reception desk, sending papers and wood crashing through the air. Pain instantly shot throughout all possible limbs on the Slayer's body making her gasp in pain.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She was losing and she could not let that happen. Carly staggered to her feet and looked across to her opponent. Master Harring was striding toward her, its expression murderous as Carly momentarily figured he would not hold back to slaughter her like an animal.

"Regain your posture Slayer. Our business is not yet completed." The vampire taunted his huge hands clenched into fists. Carly wiped her brow with her arm and stood on her full agonizing posture but she refused point blank to let it show on her bruised face.

"Bring it." The Slayer simply said, to Master Harring's delighted expression. He once again bounded forward but Carly had devised an even somewhat smarter plan. In the seconds before Master Harring again collided to ultimately kill her, Carly realised that she may die and realised that if the worst came to fruition, she would take down as many as she could with her.

The Slayer watched the vampire's blazing eyes draw closer and closer then, when it was just meters from her, she ducked and leapt between his inhumanly large legs. The Slayer skidded across the marble floor and vaulted to her feet then, with a hard motion with the stake still in her splintered hand, she dusted three vamps. Master Harring paused in his tracks and whirled around. He growled in anger and stomped toward his prey.

Carly took a rapid glance to the huge vampire which approached her looking tyrannical, but she grinned and pushed on, staking more of his unsuspecting comrades. Carly flipped between two screaming vamps and staked one in the heart, then brutally grabbed the second and twisted its stone cold neck. She slid underneath its falling body and came face to face with three more whom all grinned as if lunch had arrived. Carly aimed two powerful yet draining kicks to the vamps and sent the duo flying backward into a Golden Lion statue. They yelled in pain at the hard crunch from their backs. More and more BlackWing Clan Members suddenly enveloped the Slayer as she momentarily realised, like most other things in this sticky situation, that she was far too over her head.

Carly stood in the centre of the circle of vampires, their twisted gaunt faces peering at her, all challenging her to defeat them with their brothers all present. Carly's eyes flickered over the crowd, as she silently decided which one to stake next. Her heart raced even faster in her chest, more sweat now trickled from her underarms and temples and she could hear, over the cascade of vampire screeches and taunts, Master Harring's heavy footfalls.

To a loud command Carly didn't register due to the pounding of blood in her ears, the crowd separated. Master Harring stood, his face now void of the taunts he had presented earlier, and looked at the Slayer with a burning passion to tear her head clean from her body. All once again fell silent, aside to Carly's rapid breathing.

"I see you are growing weaker, Slayer. I may as well put you out of your misery and kill you now. Out of all honesty."

Carly snarled. "Alright, _Master._ Then I'm right here."

The vampire strode forward and grabbed for the Slayer. She somehow registered his movement and attempted to dodge, but Master Harring caught her jacket first. He pulled her back and pinned her painfully to the ground, his huge boots on top of Carly's wrists. She winced in pain as the vampire crouched down.

"Now I have you right where I want you. It's time to die now Slayer."

Carly felt his hot, putrid breath stain her face as she pulled her head away. This was it, she had tried to kill him with all her might but he had her. She had taken down some of his companions and felt a rush of compassion that she had attempted to fulfil her duty. She thought of her family and friends, she would see them again one day. Making her writhe uncomfortably, Carly felt the tip of a stake point into her chest on the inside of her jacket. She knew immediately what she had to do...

"Slayer, I hope you have prayed as I am feeling very hungry about now." Master Harring breathed. Carly turned her head to look directly at the vampire and smiled.

"Arrius was right. You are here to die tonight." The last thing Carly Simon visually registered was Master Harring's dumbfounded expression before she lifted her chest and arched her back. The stake tore up from her jacket and pierced through the vampires chest making him scream in agony. Carly gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she felt her wrists snap painfully when she arched herself upwards, her arms still pinned underneath Master Harring's boots.

In the split second before Master Harring dusted, the vampire yelled and plunged a fist through the Slayer's chest making her spurt blood from her mouth. The impact broke her ribs and punctured her heart. Master Harring then violently exploded into the grey dust, to the screams of his companions. Carly felt the agonising pain rip through her at the blood seeping from her mouth. The Slayer smiled slightly and felt the last traces of her life slowly fade away.

Carly Simon coughed violently then fell still, the stake still held loosely in her limp hand broke free and rolled across the marble floor.


End file.
